This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Clinical investigators are experts in the clinical issues but, in most instances, do not have any background in magnetic resonance technologies and are not well informed as to administrative procedures for submitting a protocol for approval by the UT Southwestern IRB. The RR is committed to mentoring clinical investigators with MR interests in applying MR technologies in their specific field of interest. Beyond the science, administrative tasks are required for completion of a research protocol. To address administrative compliance, Ms. Baxter, a Certified Research Coordinator, provides expertise in UT Southwestern IRB policies and procedures, as well as the federal regulations and guidelines to novice principal investigators.